


Safe skies with you

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, Pilot!jeongcheol, Romance, drabble-ish, grandpas!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungcheol cant seem to forget his smile even after 50 years. he’s thought of the endearing laugh and how he would love to hear it one last time before he passes. And it seems fate will allow it because he meets Jeonghan again in a nursing home.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Safe skies with you

**Author's Note:**

> I cant sleep because of anxiety so i worked on this for about an hour.

Seungcheol sits by the window like he always does. It hasn’t stopped raining and it’s been days since he was able to step out to the garden. So he sits here instead, watching as the heavy downpour kept on.

He hated rain.

Always had.

He used to get scared flying when it’s raining thinking a lighting would catch them.

“It’s going to be fine.” He hears the co-captain say. “There’s no way i’m letting this plane crash with me in it you know?”

Seungcheol recalls that voice as if it hasn’t been 50 years since he last heard it. His co-captain’s laughter and constant teasing resounds in his ear as if it’s on record.

He smiles a bitter smile and breathes a familiar name: _Yoon Jeonghan._

-

“Good job today Yoon-sshi.” Seungcheol tells him. Jeonghan smiles to him and says it back. “Get some good rest, Captain Choi.” And they would part as if they wouldn’t see each other till the next flight.

Only they would because as soon as they arrive at the hotel, they would stumble on their hotel room all the while slipping off their uniforms. Jeonghan giggles as he pulls him closer and yet for another lip lock.

Seungcheol’s hands would travel all over— from his neck to his chest and his waist until he cups his behind and presses it onto him. A shaky moan escapes Jeonghan’s lips as the feeling of their clothed erections brush against each other’s. “Cheol.. hurry. I know we have all day but i’m dying to have you inside me.” Jeonghan says in between kisses. He pulls away and strips off his last remaining clothing and lets his body fall to the bed.

Seungcheol eagerly follows him and in no time hovers above him. They would kiss and touch each other as if it’s the first time they’ve ever done so but as Jeonghan had put it, it’s still so electric how much they affect each other. And when Seungcheol finally enters him, he clings onto him like his life depended on their proximity. Seungcheol would take his time savoring the feel of Jeonghan around him. He would do it gently, slowly until he wouldn’t be able to take it because Jeonghan’s whimpers and moans would make him want to go faster. So he does.

Jeonghan would always kiss him right before he comes. It’s a habit he’s conscious about because he tends to get really loud. But Seungcheol doesn’t complain because he loves it— loves Jeonghan’s muffled cry of pleasure in his mouth and how the skin on his back stings because of Jeonghan scratching him but he doesn’t mind because it’s _Jeonghan_.

Then they would lie together and count the hours until they fly again.

-

Seungcheol hears a commotion behind him. The nurse told him about this earlier— that someone new is about to come in and honestly, as long as it’s not someone as loud as Seokmin or as clumsy and chaotic as that old man Mingyu then he is fine.

He just wants peace and quiet.

So he stands there and waits for the new guy to emerge amongst the crowd.

But when he finally did, Seungcheol’s heart jumped.

He wasn’t sure how his heart took it but it leaped.

His eyes fixed on the newcomer.

He cannot be wrong.

Yoon Jeonghan.

-

He remembers meeting Jeonghan for the first time. He arrived late and fell asleep in class all in their first day. He was pretty unforgettable.

Not to mention his long blonde hair.

Yeah, pretty unforgettable.

“Do you think I can borrow your notes?” Mr. Blondie (as their other batchmates call him) came over to his desk on time. Seungcheol pretty much had no say in the matter because Jeonghan had snatched away his notes and had started scribbling down.

By the time he finished and returned the notes, he’s bold enough to tell Seungcheol “Your handwriting is the worst.” And then he scoots away without as much as a thank you.

Jeonghan was late again the next day and it became a routine for him to ask (more like demand) Seungcheol for a copy of his notes.

Eventually, they started hanging out and had gotten pretty close.

Come practicals, Seungcheol leased a dorm near the flying ground so he can save and energy on the commute. When Jeonghan found out about it, he took the liberty to invite himself in with the occasional sleepovers. Now this is a huge problem for Seungcheol because Jeonghan staying over would mean that his pantry would get sacked. But he lets it pass because then again, it’s _Jeonghan_.

At first, they were really brotherly. Until one night they both got drunk and Jeonghan ended up on Seungcheol’s lap.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you.” Jeonghan tells him. “You have very kissable lips.” He makes his point by gently biting on Seungcheol’s lower lip.

Even with his mind hazy, Seungcheol knows what they’re doing— knows that if they do this then there’s no turning back.

He hopes there isnt because for the first time he realized that he’s been wanting to kiss Jeonghan too ever since he walked in late on their first day.

-

“J-jeonghan?” He calls him.

Their eyes met.

Seungcheol’s heart almost stopped. He thinks.

“Choi Seungcheol.” And then there’s that smile again. Suddenly, 50 years being apart flashed right in front of them and that led to this moment right here. “Look at you old and wrinkly.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “You’re still as mean as how I remember you.”

“You love me for it.” And then Jeonghan walks towards him and pulls him (gently) for a hug.

Yeah. Seungcheol loves him still.

-

“Aah Cheollie right there— _ah_!” Jeonghan moans as Seungcheol takes him from behind. Jeonghan reaches down to hold Seungcheol’s leg, giving it a tight squeeze and doing his best to get Seungcheol as further inside him as possible. He would let out a throaty moan everytime Seungcheol hits that special spot.

Seungcheol bends down and reaches for his cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Jeonghan would be so incoherent by then because Seungcheol deep inside him and his hand wrapped around him is just too much. So he comes all messily on the bed with Seungcheol following him. He collapses on Jeonghan’s back and rolls over so he wouldn’t squish him.

“Ahh I love you.”

Seungcheol didn’t realize he had said that out loud.

Jeonghan snaps up to face him. “What did you say?”

Seungcheol decided it’s now or never.

“I’m in love with you Jeonghan. I love you.”

The look on Jeonghan’s face tells Seungcheol he just ruined the best friendship he’s ever had and he starts regretting it almost instantly. “Look I know we said we’re not—“

“I love you too.” Jeonghan finally smiled.

Seungcheol doesn’t know how his heart was able to take it. It leaped for the first time that day.

-

“You’re still as stunning as ever.” Seungcheol tells him as they walk side by side going to Jeonghan’s room.

“And you’re still as whipped as ever, Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol hears the familiar mischievousness in Jeonghan’s voice and it felt like home. “Of all the places to see you again it had to be here.” They arrive at Jeonghan’s door.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Seungcheol hesitantly reaches for Jeonghan’s hand. This is still his Jeonghan.

“I would kiss you but I don’t think old people like us should kiss the way we used to.” Jeonghan says but he holds Seungcheol’s face and caresses it with his thumb. “But can I anyway?”

Seungcheol nodded without thought.

Jeonghan leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Even with just that one kiss Seungcheol knew why he was never able to find someone else to replace Jeonghan when he left.

-

“What about me then?” Seungcheol asks exasperatedly. “What about us?”

“We’ll work it out. We’ll see each other in airports maybe. Or you can come follow me. Once there’s an opening i’ll refer you and maybe you can come work with me, be in the same plane and fly together again.”

“Jeonghan you’re asking me to move my whole life for you.”

“Am I not worth it?”

“It’s not a question of worth. You know what I feel for you but I have a life here too. I have a family here and I cant just simply go.”

“Then what does that make us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They tried to work it out but to no avail. After almost a year and a half of not seeing each other, they decided to part.

Seungcheol never heard from Jeonghan again after that.

-

“I retired early. By the time I was 40 I fell really sick. I was diagnosed with a heart condition that prohibits me from flying ever again. After that I just went on a bout of depression. I was in the hospital all alone even after I had the surgery. I never got married- didn’t have kids. I dated someone else but we didn’t last long. It just didn’t feel right— it felt forced. When I was finally able to return to home, I heard you got married so I didn’t look you up anymore. Can’t say it didn’t hurt.”

“My wife died two years after we got married. She died birthing our child. Sadly, my little boy preferred to be with his mom so he went with her too.” Seungcheol says with bitterness. “I never remarried.”

“Im sorry I didn’t know—“

“It’s okay Hannie. Life was tough. It was tougher because I wasn’t able to spend it with you. But you’re here now and it feels like it’s to make up for all those years apart.”

“Yeah.. i’d like to think that too.” Then Jeonghan scoots over and makes space for Seungcheol. “Now come here you old man and give me a cuddle.”

Seungcheol gladly did.

He wraps his arms around Jeonghan and the latter holds his hand. They lay there in silence. And honestly, Seungcheol thinks fate is finally looking up at him.

Jeonghan broke the silence by saying, “Do you think it’d be weird if we start having sex now?”

Then they laughed so hard Seungcheol was sure he was wheezing. He saw Jeonghan clutching as his chest. Then the door opens and reveals the nurse. “Okay lovebirds time to sleep.”

Jeonghan makes a disappointment noise. “Can’t he just sleep here? We’re trying to make up for the years we werent together!”

“Sorry Han, Seungcheol has to go back to his room because we need to put IV on him for his meds.”

Jeonghan pouts and even in his old age and wrinkly face, Seungcheol thinks he still looks adorable with that dejected face.

They were given a chance to say goodnight but Jeonghan wouldn’t let go of his hand. “You know leaving you was the biggest regret of my life right?”

“And mine is not following you.” Seungcheol brushes a stray hair from Jeonghan’s face. “But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“I’d give everything to fly with you again, Cheollie. I’d give everything to have more time with you.”

“We have lots of time ahead Hannie. Lots of it. So don’t you worry, okay?” Seungcheol pressed a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. “How about this? Tomorrow, let’s have breakfast on my favorite spot in the garden! I’ll cook for you like I did before.”

Jeonghan scrunches his nose and smiles. “Sounds like a date.”

“It is a date so you better sleep now. Okay? I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Cheollie.”

Then Seungcheol returned to his room and slept with a smile on his face. Tomorrow will be great.

-

The sound of the pouring rain stirred Seungcheol in his sleep. Then he remembers his promise to Jeonghan to cook today. So he quickly gets up— well as quick as a 76 years old man could— and dresses up. He makes sure he looks extra dashing today because this is his and Jeonghan’s first date after 50 years!

But before he can even put on his hat, the door slides open and the nurse comes with a long face.

“Seungcheol… it’s Jeonghan..”

Seungcheol drops his hat.

He wanted to see him one last time. He wanted to see him before he really leaves. But the nurse said that as per Jeonghan’s instruction the night prior, Seungcheol must not see him lifeless. He wanted Seungcheol’s last image of him to be his smiling face. He wanted Seungcheol’s last memory of him be that of his laughing.

Seungcheol goes to Jeonghan’s room and sits on his bed. He looks out the window and sees it’s raining once again.

He really hates it when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many prompts that came up right after caratland seventy and the pilot photos and this is my take on it. :) i hope it’s not confusing. Please let me know what you think! ❤️❤️ Housemate au update is next.


End file.
